He'll Get Better, I Promise
by kargrub
Summary: On the meteor, Gamzee snaps. Karkat insists on keeping him alive, and, reluctantly, they agree.
1. Hell Breaks Loose

"He'll get better, I promise."

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you can't remember ever telling a bigger lie.

It started yesterday, when Gamzee had been acting a little less free spirited than usual, and started yelling at Equius. No one thought anything of it but yourself, but you had shrugged it off as just a bad day. But only hours later, a scream was heard down the hall and once you and Kanaya found the source, you both knew hell was only beginning to rise. Nepeta and Equius were dead, and Gamzee was covered in their blood. Kanaya had pulled her weapon, but in your shock, you were already at his side, calming him down.

The only suggestion on what to do in the moment was to lock him in a room while you all recovered from the fact that the two most innocent people you had known in your life were just murdered only a few rooms away, while you all sat there. _It's my fault, _you had told yourself. You could've stopped it. You could've talked to him after he shouted at Equius. Could've asked him what was wrong..

But it was already too late.

Kanaya and Eridan were able to finally find a room with a single door, and were able to get him in it without too much of a hassle. Kanaya was the first to speak up once a key was found and the door was locked.

"He needs to go." Her expression was stern and cold. You could only droop your ears and hope she'd take pity on you, and Gamzee.

"Just let me talk to him, He'll calm down."

She shook her head, "I cannot let him loose after such an..Event, as that."

You were able to buy some time, but only a few days.

Hell had only begun to rise.


	2. How About a Straightjacket?

Feferi was the next to go. Gamzee had broken the lock and cornered her in her block on the meteor. He was no where to be found, and Eridan was livid. He had gone to go ask her about something, and found her neck broken with 'HONK' written across the wall. The back side of the door read 'ARE YOU NEXT? (o:', all in her own blood. The violetblood was currently gripping his gun to his chest with tears running down his cheeks, and screaming at you for letting him live. Letting her die.

"I TRUSTED you, Kar! You said he'd fuckin' calm dow-wn! Does THIS," he gestures to the walls and Feferi's broken body, "look goddamn CALM to you?!" His voice broke on the last words out of pure grief. You could only walk out with your hands over your ears, muttering quick apologies. _I know it's my fault, don't remind me._

The last thing you expected as you headed back to your block was to get shoved against the wall by the person everybody else was on the hunt for. You were nothing short of terrified, but you were still, you don't even remember how, able to calm Gamzee down enough to lock in a room again, this time with you in it. Kanaya was scrounging up enough material to make a straightjacket of sorts, and you were to keep him calm and in place as she did so.

Not a word was spoken in the two hours it took her to complete the jacket, and you, with shaky coaxing, were able to get him in it, and the locks secure. You still don't know why Kanaya put a white pair of pants on him as well. Probably to rid the blood from his visage, as it had stained his polka-dotted pants.

Much to your own horror, when you went to check on him again the next night, the jacket was unlocked, but still on him, and his pants were painted with the blood of the three that had died already. What really shocked you was the fact that brown and cerulean blood was added. While you ran, and Kanaya locked him back up, adding more locks as she went, you heard small whimpers from a room near the kitchen. You had to send Aradia in. There was no way you'd be able to stomach the sight of Tavros's still alive form bleeding out from a hole in his chest. The Aries came out a few minutes later, whimpering silenced and teeth gritted in anger. You don't think you've seen her angry before.

"Vriska fatally wounded Tavros, and Gamzee seems to have killed her for it. I gave Tavros mercy." Mercy. It was a word you hated from that point on, as it meant that she had put an end to his pain by killing him.

The fact that Gamzee was trying to protect Tavros was enough to keep him alive, for now, but he needed to eat. Kanaya fashioned a collar and leash out of A belt she had found in her block, and though it was cheesy and embarrassing, it kept Gamzee quiet as you led him to the kitchen. He seemed solemn, like he was sad, and you could only assume it was because of Tavros. Everybody knew he liked the Taurus.

You were able to feed him and get him back in the room without any trouble, and decided to stay in the room for the day. If he wanted to kill you, he probably would have already, but you were still wary as you closed your eyes and let yourself drift off.


End file.
